Vault 58
Vault 58 is a Vault-Tec vault located in the city of Stockton, California. Construction Began 2068 Construction Completed 2077 History Built in the agricultural dominated region of California’s Central Valley Vault 58 was constructed. This vault had all necessities to live underground for a prolonged time. It included extra water chips, several G.E.C.K’s, and large living space for dwellers. It also included a trading post, four nuclear reactors, and manufacturing equipment to last centuries. According to a terminal entry from the overseers office this vault had a capacity of about 950 persons with an overflow section of about 1000. When fire reigned on the earth on October 23, 2077, this vault was at near capacity with 98 percent of applicants making it to the vault safely. This Vault carried various people with different age, social, political, and cultural differences. Like other Vaults this was a part of Vault-Tec’s grand social experiment. The overseer was a man named Joseph Clark, who was a 23 year old, politically far-right political activist who ran the Vault with an iron fist. According to documents found in the overseers office Vault-Tec gave Clark a manual on how to run the Vault for his term in office. This manual was a heavy edited copy of George Orwell’s classic 1984 and called for mass surveillance and torture on the inhabitants. Clark was also never supposed to leave the office and would instead give orders to one person on the ground floor. This person would then give orders to the rest of the inhabitants. Many of these orders were often building weapons against the enemy (China) or preparing for war. To keep the inhabitants in a constant state of panic the Vault security team was given orders to shoot on sight any outspoken critics and revolutionaries. When Clark died of old age in 2124, there was an appointed official by the name of George Sue who, born and raised in the vault, kept the orders of Clark around for his reign in check until his death in 2190. This would be a continuing theme for the overseers of Vault 58 until 2277. By 2277, the people of Vault 58 called for reform in the vault, stating that the overseer has no right to have mass killings of innocent civilians. This led to Gregory Decroix, the current overseer, to go on a killing spree killing 23 people. This led to an all-out civil war which led to the death of Decroix and a turnover of the original mission statement of the Vault. The loyalists to the old regime were cast out of the vault and founded the town of North City, on Rough and Ready Island near the San Joaquin River using one of the many G.E.C.K’s. As a result, the remaining 1100 inhabitants changed the vault’s political ideology into one of democracy. Each year five people would be elected on a council and would make decisions accordingly. With a need for more room in the Vault this five man council agreed 4-1 on establishing a colony outside of the Vault, which became Heaven Hills. This town is now known by 2287 as a prime destination for fresh water and military technology in the Valley Wasteland. "Liberation Day" is celebrated by the Vaults inhabitants every January 15th. Notable people from the Vault Benito Juarez-Leader of North City on Rough and Ready Island. Continues authoritarian regime status. James O'Sullivan-Vault 58 caravan worker. Can be spotted trading across the California region. Will talk of Vault 58 if interested. Gregory Yu-Historian of Vault 58 and Pre-War America. Will talk about most of the history of Vault 58 if asked. Henry Patterson-Council member of Vault 58. Sometimes spotted in Heaven Hills. Notable Quotes In Vault 58's Museum of History "War is Peace" on sign. James o'Sullivan: "Vault 58 was not always a sanctuary, in fact, before Liberation Dayit used to be Hell". Category:Fiction